Less With Time
by R Lynn
Summary: Sequel to "Then I Found You". Kurt Hummel is in New York trying to live his dream but things are proving to be difficult. He's away from his friends and family and away from Blaine. He's trying to stick it out and a few unlikely friends are there to help him get through anything, even heartbreak.
1. Time

**A/N:** This is a sequel to _"Then I Found You"_ If you have not read it yet, you may want to do so. :) With that in mind, returning readers please enjoy! As with the previous story, each chapter is the title of a song that I feel either fits with the tone of chapter or a situation.

"Time" -Chantal Kreviazuk

* * *

"Kurt? Kurt, are you evening listening to me, man?"

Kurt snapped out of his thoughts. He turned to see Sam Evans, his high school friend and now New York roommate. Sam was leaning against the door frame of Kurt's room. Kurt smiled apologetically at Sam, he truly hadn't heard him.

"Sorry, I was studying." Kurt replied. A lie and he knew it.

Sam walked further into the room and peered at the notebook open on the desk. In the corner, away from the notes about the history of music, there was a pencil drawing. It was detailed and good enough to impress Sam. He smirked a little.

"That's pretty good. Who is that?" Sam pointed at the drawing.

Kurt's face flushed red and he quickly shut the notebook. It had taken Kurt about two hours to get the drawing just right, to get the eyes just right the way he remembered them. Kurt clenched his jaw and avoided Sam's gaze. Sam didn't need to hear the answer to know who it was. He took a step back feeling like an insensitive idiot.

"Sorry. I didn't-" Sam cleared his throat. "I was asking if you just wanted to do pizza tonight. Since you're busy studying."

Kurt sighed and nodded. "Sure. That's fine."

Sam left to go order the pizza leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts again. Kurt hated pretending that it didn't hurt when he thought about Blaine. It had been about four months since he last saw Blaine. Four months since Blaine broke up with him in the airport. It seemed like a lifetime ago. Kurt made attempts to contact Blaine but he never answered or returned calls. Blaine obviously didn't have any intention of being his friend anymore either. Kurt could handle not being Blaine's boyfriend but cutting all ties and communication was torture. It hurt worse than the breakup itself.

The first week of classes at NYADA were already tough. It was a bit of a shock to Kurt's system. Dance was tiring, vocal classes left Kurt with a sore throat and drinking mass amounts of soothing hot tea, and musical theory had Kurt's brain swimming. The instructors were hard, but they knew exactly what they were talking about and Kurt did not question them.

On the topic of living with Sam Evans, Kurt was finding it oddly similar to living with Finn. Sometimes things were left untouched or discarded and after a week or two began to emit a strange smell. Kurt did most of the cleaning throughout the apartment especially in the bathroom but allowed Sam to keep his room however he wanted. Sam was extremely kind to let Kurt stay with him after Sam's old roommate went kind of crazy and was caught with coke in the apartment. That was a mess Sam had to deal with a month before Kurt arrived. Sam was attending a small art school in New York and worked at the pizzeria down the street so they often got free pizza for dinner. Kurt needed to find a job in order to pay for his half of the rent. Over the summer he worked at a little diner but they didn't exactly like it when Kurt said he was going to have classes. They fired him. Kurt was kind of glad they did, they never let him wear a scarf or a hat to dress up his bland uniform.

Kurt stood up from his desk and went over to his bed plopping back onto it and staring at the ceiling. The noise of the city outside his window never stopped. It was a little hard to get used to and after four months of hearing it. He took out his phone and found himself scrolling through the contacts, coming across Blaine's name. A smiling picture of him as the ID. Kurt smiled back sadly at it. He missed seeing that smile in person. It was hard to away from his family and friends but it was worse when it came to Blaine. He tapped on the name and hit dial. Slowly, Kurt drew the to his ear and listened while the other end rang, his heart pounding.

_Hey, you've reached Blaine. I can't answer the phone right now but leave a message and I'll call you back._

"No you won't." Kurt grumbled softly. At the beep, Kurt took a deep breath. "Hey, it's me. Again. I don't even know if you're listening to these or not but I'll leave one anyway. Um, my first week at NYADA went well. I already have a lot of homework, my professors gave me a lot of notes on my voice and my dancing. Mostly my dancing." Kurt laughed a little, taking a moment to pause and collect himself. He voice started to break at the second part. "I miss you. I miss talking with you. So call me back. Or don't it's okay, I bet you're busy. Good luck with your classes, Blaine. I lo-" Kurt cut himself off. "Bye."

Kurt set the phone on his side table and rolled onto his side. His eyes shut and he slid his hand under his pillow, fingers closing around a tiny object. His heart raced just touching it. Kurt pulled out a small silver band. Opening his eyes, Kurt stared at it. It was hard to look at it let a lone touch it. He read the words, "Then I Found You" over and over again in his head still hearing the promises Blaine had made along with it. Tears pushed on the back of Kurt's eyes threatening to spill over. Quickly he shoved the ring back under the pillow.

* * *

The weekend was greatly welcomed. Kurt still had to get through one more class before it could actually begin though, he had to perform in front of his class. This wouldn't have been so difficult if it wasn't for their instructor choosing the song on the spot. Kurt just prayed that he knew whatever song was thrown at him. He sat toward the front his leg crossed over the other patiently watching the other students ahead of him. His eyes slightly wide whenever one of the students broke down crying.

The instructor, Hannah Sage was tough. She was beautifully talented in late 30's and aging to near perfection. One of those people who age but never seem to get older, they just become more beautiful. It was cruel and unfair to the rest of society.

"Kurt Hummel." She called off. Kurt took a deep breath and stepped up to the front of the room an eager yet nervous smile spreading across his face. Hannah sat back in her chair and returned the smile but looked at Kurt as if he were a piece of meat, a sheep lead to the slaughter. Her severe green eyes scanning over Kurt. She twirled her pen in her fingers. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yes Miss Sage."

"Just Hannah." She corrected with an amused smirk. "Defying Gravity, Wicked." Hannah smirked believing she had just trumped Kurt.

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded trying not to let on how much he was ready for this. Everyone else in class smirked and snickered.

"Something has changed within me, something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep..."

Kurt launched into the song with full confidence. He had sung this before, he had been in this musical before. Not to mention is was probably his favorite musical. Once he finished and hit the note at the end Kurt smiled proudly at Hannah. She looked less than impressed. Everyone in the room looked like they wanted to clap, thoroughly blown away by Kurt's performance but Hannah made no movement to applaud him and they followed her example.

"You think you're so damn special don't you?" Hannah said.

Kurt blinked not expecting that kind of reaction. "Excuse me?"

"You fail this assignment. You're cocky and your holier than thou attitude needs to be dropped." "I-I'm sorry I don't-"

Hannah sat forward in her chair, "Your attitude needs to be checked. You stand up and think you're the best thing that ever graced my presence all because you can hit each note? Let me tell-"

"You're gonna fail me because I was good and I was confident?" Kurt scoffed.

"I'm gonna fail you for interrupting me if you don't button your lip cupcake. Your voice isn't that special. Is it good? It's decent, needs work. Your attitude needs a serious adjustment. You are no better than the rest of the people in this room. I won't take cocky students." Hannah tilted her chin up looking at Kurt as if to challenge him to say something else. He was fuming and felt highly embarrassed. No one in the class spoke up on his behalf. He clenched his jaw trying to keep his eyes from watering.

Hannah noticed this, she was probably an expert when it came to breaking someone. "There's no crying in musical theater."

Kurt stared at her and the irony of her statement. He couldn't form a proper response to that but did his best to keep the judgmental look off his face.

"Now, leave this class and come back once you've had an attitude adjustment. Kayla Jackson get up there you're next."

Kurt rushed out of the classroom and off campus as fast as he could before he let the tears start to run down his face. He didn't want anyone near that place see him cry. He wandered down the street toward the sub station. Kurt dried his eyes half paying attention to those in front of him. He collided with someone, stumbling back and almost falling over. The young man he had run into reached out and caught him.

"Sorry, let me help you!" The man said. He sounded familiar. "Oh my God, Kurt!"

Kurt looked up and saw a young man with glasses, blonde hair peeking out from a knitted cap. He had met this person before and it only took a few seconds to remember his name and even less than that to remember that he had kissed this guy.

"Chandler." Kurt exclaimed. "Oh my. Wow."

Chandler was a big ball of energy. He beamed at Kurt, bouncing on his feet. "This is crazy what are you doing here? Don't tell tell me. You got into NYADA didn't you? Oh my God, I knew you could do it!" He laughed and pulled Kurt in for a hug.

The last time Kurt had seen Chandler was Spring Break, and he abandoned him by the campfire after they shared a kiss. A kiss that felt entirely wrong because Kurt knew he belonged with Blaine. So much for that.

"Yeah, I go to NYADA now." Kurt said with a small smile. "I completely forgot that you went to NYU. I can't believe we just ran into each other."

"Quite literally, too." Chandler chuckled. "Sorry again, I didn't mean to almost kill you."

"No harm done."

Chandler frowned finally noticing that Kurt's eyes were puffy. "Are you sure about that? You look like you've been crying."

Kurt flushed. "It's not because of you, I promise. It's-"

Chandler pursed his lips. "Hey, I won't press you for information just so long as I'm not the culprit. Um, would you be interested in going to get coffee with me? I mean, just cause I'd love to know how New York is treating you and maybe I could cheer you up."

Kurt's brow furrowed. He wasn't exactly doing anything but heading home. He didn't really have many friends besides Sam in the city. It was a relief to know someone else. "Sure. I'm not doing anything."

Chandler beamed, "Great. I was just getting out of an interview for this record store around the corner. They sell only vinyl records and sheet music. I'm in heaven!" Chandler's nose scrunched when he laughed. It was cute. Kurt liked Chandler he always had a positive energy flowing off of him and it was kind of infectious to be around. Kurt smiled.

"I hope you get the job. Do you live near by?"

Chandler pointed his arms straight in front of him. "Three blocks down that way. Second light to the right and straight onto morning." He beamed, his smile falling just a little. "I mean it, there is a street called Morning. It's down that street and is off on the corner."

Kurt chuckled. "I'm about twelve blocks in the opposite direction. I'm living with a friend of mine. It's pretty far from campus but it's a place to live."

Chandler nodded and started to lead Kurt toward a Starbucks around the corner. "I know what you mean. Last year I had an apartment right across campus of NYU. I didn't want to do the whole dorm living situation. But then things fell through and now I have to walk like five blocks to get to school. Story of my life."

They got to the Starbucks, coffee sounded amazing. Kurt needed a little pick me up. The line wasn't horribly long and Chandler helped to pass the time by explaining his studio apartment and how he was looking to try and change the color scheme of it all. It was still too drab and gloomy. Kurt nodded along, and suggested trying warmer colors if he was even allowed to paint the walls. They ordered their coffee and took a seat at a small cafe table near the windows.

"How are classes at NYADA going so far?" Chandler asked taking a sip of his venti chai latte.

Kurt took a long sip of his non fat mocha before answering. "Tough. Um, more so than I imagined. It's kind of a shock coming from a small Ohio college to a prestigious New York arts academy where they focus solely on trying to break your dreams before they even begin."

Chandler frowned again. It always looked so sad when he wasn't smiling. It wasn't right. "I'm sorry to hear that Kurt. I mean, I only got into NYU which means you have to be outstanding to get into NYADA. I bet you're fantastic. Just be confident in yourself."

Kurt snorted and rolled his eyes. "I tried that today and I failed the first assignment because of it." His voice started to quiver a little.

Chandler tilted his head to the side. "I'm sorry. Some people are just snobs. I mean, I don't know how NYADA works but I think they were being too hard on you. Don 't let them get to you, Kurt. Once you do they'll never forget it and they'll know what they can do to break you."

Kurt smiled at this. "Yeah. I should just move on to the next."

Chandler winked, "I know you can do it."

They sat silently for a minute paying more attention to their drinks than each other. Kurt felt guilty for spring break and he knew there was unspoken tension between the two of them regarding this matter. He glanced up at Chandler.

"I'm sorry. About spring break and the whole-"

Chandler smirked, "Kurt. Don't worry about it. It's water under the bridge. I didn't mean to push you to anything."

"I-...it's just I had a boyfriend, well we were broken up at the time but I still loved him. We got back together after spring break..." Kurt rambled. One look at Chandler told him to just stop talking. "Sorry."

"I told it's fine. I hope you and your boyfriend are doing fine now." Chandler averted his eyes to the table. Kurt bit his lip. He really did have a nasty habit of rambling from time to time.

"Yeah, about that. He uhh, he broke up with me before coming to NYADA. So we're not..." Kurt dropped off. This was all so awkward. He could feel his face burning up.

Chandler looked up a little hopeful. "Hey, why don't we just start over from the beginning forget that spring break ever happened and just pretend this was our first meeting okay? Hi, I'm Chandler." He held out his hand across the table to Kurt.

Kurt reached out and took Chandler's hand. "Nice to meet you Chandler. I'm Kurt."

They shook for a moment but kept a hold of one another's hand for a few seconds longer. Kurt pulled his hand away gently and folded them on the table. Chandler smiled pleasantly at him.

"Is it possible I could get your number? I mean, I'd like to hang out with you in the future if that is okay. You can never have too many friends." Chandler said.

Kurt's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. He took a hold of his coffee and gave a nod. "That's true, and since I really only have one friend in New York it'd be great to add another to that list."

Chandler bounced up in his seat, "Fantastic!" His voice rose to match his excitement. "What about hanging out tomorrow? It's Saturday, and I figured maybe we could do some kind of shopping or-"

"That'd be great. I can never get Sam to go out shopping with me. Not even window shopping. Oh, Sam's my roommate." Kurt explained at the perplexed look on Chandler's face.

"Well. Now you have a shopping buddy." Chandler said.

They exchanged numbers and sat there well after they had both finished their drinks. They talked mostly about musicals and the shows Chandler insisted Kurt see while he was living in New York if he hadn't seen them yet. Kurt found himself smiling and laughing, and for once Kurt was distracted enough that he didn't think of Blaine once while he was talking with Chandler.


	2. Stop and Stare

It wasn't long after Kurt got back to the apartment that Chandler sent him a text inviting him for coffee again the following day. And it wasn't too long after that text that Kurt replied with a yes. Kurt wanted to hold out hope that he and Blaine would get back together one day, but those were just dreams. He needed to be more realistic and while Kurt wasn't over Blaine quite yet, even after a couple months, he figured going out with Chandler for more coffee couldn't hurt. Besides, Chandler was nice and if anything, Kurt would at least gain a friend out of all of this.

"So you two dating then?" Sam asked. He leaned against the couch, a vitamin water in his hand. Kurt was bustling around looking for his other shoe that had somehow gone missing.

"No. No, we're just getting coffee. We hardly know each other." Kurt got down on his knees and checked under the coffee table and then the couch. No luck. He sighed and sat back trying to remember where he last had them.

Sam shrugged and chugged back some of the vitamin water. "You told me about spring break I figured that, I don't know you'd be dating him by now."

Kurt rolled his eyes and made his way back to the front door. A couple of jackets and Sam's gym bag lay on the ground. He picked them up carefully to reveal his missing shoe. With a smile he put it on. "Spring break was...I don't know what it was. I was depressed cause Blaine and I were broken up and I just needed someone."

"And what do you call this? I mean you guys are broken up and Chandler seems to like you. I don't know man, you should give him a chance. If I were in your situation and Chandler happened to be a girl I'd go out with him...her...you know what I mean." Sam took another sip. "Just food for thought."

Kurt sighed and fixed his jacket watching as Sam walked away back to his bedroom. Kurt didn't think he was ready for dating yet, and he liked Chandler but he couldn't be in a relationship. Not now.

Half way to the coffee shop, Kurt received a text that Chandler was going to be a little late. It was no big deal, it would just be a couple of minutes alone. Kurt sat down in the shop unsure if he should get coffee or not yet. He folded his arms on the table and starred out at the street and people passing by. Every couple of minutes Kurt glanced down to check his phone hoping to receive a message from Chandler.

"Hummel?"

The voice was familiar, Kurt looked up confused as to who would know him by his last name. Kurt's heart sank and his stomach lurched when he lay eyes on the one and only Sebastian Smythe. The color drained from Kurt's face, making him even more pale.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian smirked and helped himself to the seat across from Kurt. The action was so sudden and his presence so unexpected Kurt couldn't even object his head was trying to process if Sebastian was real or a figment of his imagination.

"What are you doing in-"

"New York?" Sebastian finished. "Internship at a law firm. I was wondering if I'd ever run into you."

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Could you please leave."

Sebastian chuckled at the look on Kurt's face. "It's been months. What no warm welcome?"

Kurt didn't reply. Sebastian licked his lips and held onto his coffee, eyes still scanning Kurt's face. It made Kurt uncomfortable.

"Maybe I deserve that." Sebastian admitted. "Look, I'm sorry for last year-"

"Can you just not? Please." Kurt said, he took a deep breath and let it out. "I don't care about last year, I'm not in Ohio anymore I'm here and frankly, what happened there doesn't matter." He frowned at the end of this. Sebastian tilted his head to the side with a small smile.

"Interesting." Sebastian sipped his coffee. "Does this mean I get a fresh start?"

"It means you can leave and pretend you were never here." Kurt grumbled.

Sebastian scoffed but would be scared away that easily. "Rude."

"Rude? Try honest. Look, don't act like you're not here to rub it in my face." Kurt looked down at the table, his tone cold.

"What am I rubbing in your face? I figured you wouldn't be up for any of that." He chuckled but seeing the glare shot his way made Sebastian quiet down. He clenched his jaw, "I don't know what you're talking about. I come here all the time and to my surprise Kurt Hummel is sitting in the window. Call me crazy for trying to be friendly."

Kurt eyed Sebastian across the table. "Blaine broke up with me in the airport, right before I came to New York." There were tears pushing on Kurt's eyes now. The expression on Sebastian's face didn't change. He carefully sipped his coffee and sat back in his chair.

"I see." Is all he said.

"Didn't Blaine tell you?" Kurt rolled his eyes, "You two are-"

"Okay that's enough." Sebastian raised his hand to silence Kurt. "Did I hate you for basically stealing my boyfriend and best friend? Yes, I did. Did I learn to accept it and be happy for Blaine even though I still hated his annoying boyfriend, yes again."

Sebastian leaned forward on the table taking a deep breath."I was the one who told you to get back with Blaine after your first break up. I helped you, or tried to." Sebastian licked his lips and quickly added—before Kurt could speak, "And if you think I knew and was going to try and get back with Blaine, if that's what you're getting at, you're mistaken. I left for New York a week after classes and I haven't spoken with him since. I didn't know a thing about this Kurt, so stop trying to blame me for your boyfriend dumping you."

Kurt blinked and scowled. He raised his chin and tried not to let Sebastian's words affect him. In truth, Sebastian was right. As soon as Sebastian showed up Kurt wanted to blame everything on Sebastian he wanted Sebastian to want to get back with Blaine and to hate him. Kurt was silent. Sebastian pursed his lips, breaking the silence after a minute.

"You're really good at pissing people off." Sebastian commented. "I sat down here thinking we could start over. I don't know a lot of people in New York and I am guessing you know fewer than that."

"We're not friends Sebastian." Kurt retorted.

"Not with that attitude." Sebastian winked. "Look, Kurt. I'm sorry Blaine was an ass and dumped you at the airport. I was a dick last year for everything I did. I felt a little justified at the time. Don't assume that I'm always that way."

Kurt arched a brow. "Aren't you?"

"Maybe." Sebastian said slyly. "Maybe not. I'm not being a dick right now am I?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Kurt replied to which Sebastian chuckled.

"So damn sassy. What are you doing here without coffee anyway?" Sebastian finally noticed Kurt was just at a table with no drink or pastry.

Kurt's cheeks flushed pink and his chewed on his lower lip. "Not that it's any of your business but I'm waiting for somebody."

"Alright Hummel, jumping back in the game." Sebastian raised his cup to cheer Kurt and finished the last gulp of coffee. Kurt rolled his eyes. He glanced over Sebastian's shoulder and spotted Chandler walking into the coffee shop. Kurt's back straightened.

"He's here. Please leave. Now!" Kurt desperately wanted Sebastian gone by the time Chandler saw and made his way over to Kurt. Sebastian curiously looked over his shoulder and found the only boy he could who was obviously searching for a familiar face.

"Oh dear God." Sebastian looked back to Kurt, a sneer curling his lip upward. "Come on Hummel, you can do better than that."

"And as much as your opinion matters to me, will you go now?" Kurt hissed. Sebastian stood up. "Oh god he's coming over."

Chandler looked a little concerned when he saw Sebastian standing by the table.

"Kurt! Sorry I'm so late, my roommate was having what she described as a life crisis." Chandler tilted his head to Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled at Chandler and then back to Kurt. In a thick French accent he said, "Statue of Liberty that direction." He nodded and pointed out the window. "Merci, bonne journee."

Kurt's eyes were wide with surprise as Sebastian secretly winked to Kurt before leaving the coffee shop. Chandler pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with an excited smile as he sat down.

"Wow, look at you giving directions to a French guy. An attractive one too, might I add." Chandler chuckled and then added, "Course, not as attractive as you."

Kurt hardly heard the compliment. He was still trying to comprehend what had happened. Sebastian was being helpful? And he obviously knew French. Kurt looked back to Chandler and returned the smile.

"Thanks." He muttered with flushed cheeks.

"So, coffee then?"

* * *

Sebastian being in New York seemed impossible and it was all Kurt could think about while he and Chandler had coffee, it was quite distracting. When he got back to the apartment, Sam was out leaving Kurt alone to his thoughts. He flopped down on his bed and pulled out his laptop switching skype on, hoping that a certain Ms. Berry would be online and before Kurt could click on her name, Rachel was already calling.

A smile lit up Kurt's face as he turned the camera on and saw Rachel's face smiling at him from the screen.

"Kurt!"

"Rachel, oh my God I miss you so much." Kurt said settling into his bed a little more. "New York is so lonely without you."

Rachel smiled back at him and nodded. "And Ohio is just empty without you. How are you doing, how was the first week of classes at NYADA? Don't spare me any of the details. I want to hear everything."

Kurt pursed his lips and quickly sifted through information that he wanted to tell Rachel before telling every detail. He already had to do that when he first moved out there.

"Classes are...interesting. They're very hard and I think one of my professors is out to kill me. She hates me. I'm sure of it and I've only met with her twice." Kurt sighed and rested his chin on the heel of his hand.

Rachel frowned. "Oh Kurt, I'm sorry. Don't let that woman mess with your head though. You are fantastic and the best person I have ever met."

"Rachel, you flatter me. I thought you had a boyfriend." Kurt teased sticking his tongue out. "Also I hate to tell you but I don't play for your team."

Rachel's mouth dropped open in mock surprise. "You mean to tell me you're gay?"

"I know I'm sorry. Hard facts, Rachel." Kurt laughed and Rachel followed.

She leaned forward on her laptop getting closer to the screen. "Kurt, I miss you so much. You need to come back to Ohio to visit! Finn misses you too."

Kurt sighed his smile dropping a little. "I miss you both."

Rachel hesitated in what she said next, "Blaine...I've seen him around and..."

Instantly Kurt scowled and his jaw tightened. He didn't want to hear about Blaine despite how curious he was about him. "Uhm, Rachel could we not talk about...him."

They were both quiet for a moment, and Rachel looked away from the screen. Her eyes quickly darting off to the side. Kurt didn't notice this. Rachel took a deep breath and spoke softly.

"Kurt, it's been a few months now." Rachel said. "Maybe you should talk about him."

"I don't want to." Kurt replied, tears welling in his eyes. "It kind of feels like I'm gonna die. I don't want to feel like that anymore. Blaine dumped me, and I need to get over it and I'm trying I am. You know I met...you remember Chandler?"

Rachel thought for a moment as she tried to dig back in her memory to connect the name to something. "From Spring Break?"

"He goes to NYU, and I kind of ran into him." Kurt admitted with a blush. Rachel forced a smile.

"Really?" Her voice suddenly high pitched and nervous.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "We got a coffee twice now. It's nice to be in New York and see a familiar face. Sam says Hi to you and Finn by the way. He's out right now though."

Rachel's eyes kept darting off screen again. Kurt tilted his head finally taking notice. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just...something on TV caught my attention." Rachel said.

Kurt was sure she was lying but didn't press her for information. He sighed again and smiled. "I'm not saying anything is going to happen between us. Chandler's really sweet but..."

A hopeful smile crossed Rachel's face. "But...? But you still love Blaine."

Kurt went silent for a moment, his sad eyes scanning over Rachel's face in the computer. She was dead on. Rachel knew him better than anyone else, except maybe Blaine. Kurt drew in a deep breath and it shook his torso as he choked back a sob.

"I should go, Rachel. I have a lot of homework to get started on. My vocal coach finds me arrogant. I guess I have something I need to work on. It was nice talking to you. We'll have to have a dinner date sometime." Kurt smiled.

Rachel frowned momentarily and then nodded. "Okay. Have a good night Kurt. I'll call you again soon."

Kurt nodded his head and ended the call. He didn't mention Sebastian because he didn't think it needed mentioning, and he didn't confirm that he was still in love in Blaine because Rachel knew. Kurt shut his laptop and laid back on the bed. His hand reached under the pillow and took out the tiny silver ring. He closed it in his fist and shut his eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all the feedback so far guys! This semester is full of lots of writing so it's taking me longer to get around to these chapters. I hope you enjoyed this one as well.

song: "Stop and Stare" One Republic.


	3. Breakaway

"Mr. Hummel, you decided to return." Hannah said as she glanced up from her clipboard. The weekend had gone by entirely too fast, and now Kurt was back in classes. He put a smile on his face even as the other students looked in his direction. He nodded.

"Good." Hannah made a check on her clipboard, "You can start us off then. Show us what you've prepared."

Kurt froze. Prepared? A nervous smile pulled tight on his lips. "Umm." He muttered.

There was a pleased glint in Hannah's eyes, as if she were expecting him to mess up. "Second week of classes and you're already missing an assignment. Every Monday there will be a performance that you have worked on over the weekend, based on a topic chosen on Friday. Or did you not read the syllabus handed out a week ago?"

Kurt licked his lips, he glanced over to the white board and saw words "New Beginnings" written in black. He cleared his throat and stood up with as much confidence as he could.

"No. I have something prepared." He said.

Hannah's cheeky smile broadened. "Then the floor is yours."

Kurt jutted his jaw out and walked to the front of the room. He spun on the balls of his feet and faced the rest of the students in class. A quick list of songs ran through his head as he tried to sort out one he could do on the fly. Kurt took a deep breath and placed one of his hands on his hip, rolling his shoulders back to stand up tall.

_"Grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window. Dreaming of what could be and if I'd end up happy so I would pray."_ His eyes flickered over to Hannah a moment quickly trying to asses her judgement but her face was blank.

_"Trying hard to reach out but when I tried to speak out felt like no one could hear me. Wanted to belong here but something felt so wrong here so I prayed I could breakaway."_

Kurt thought about Ohio and his family and friends he left behind as his sang. He didn't realize how much this song felt so close to home for him until he was half way through it. Kurt smiled a little, feeling that sick yet thrilling rush of nostalgia. But then Blaine came to mind and Kurt frowned again, his voice wavered slightly.

_"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change and breakaway..."_

Once Kurt had finished he looked over to Hannah. A few people in the room class clapped their hands but when Hannah made no motion to do anything they stopped.

"Something wrong?" Kurt asked softly.

Hannah scowled and gave a long drawn out sigh. "It'd be easier to tell you what wasn't wrong. First off, your voice was weak and if that was you after a few days of practice I'm scared for your future here at NYADA. Second, you lacked any kind of emotional depth you were distracted the entire time and I still don't like your cocky attitude, though I won't grade you on that. D. Plus. Not off to a good start, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt's jaw dropped open slightly. He knew wasn't very practiced on the song but he couldn't have been that bad. There were so many things flying around in his head that Kurt had wanted to say to Hannah, but he knew that he couldn't back half of it up. He had chosen the song only a few seconds prior to the performance. With a small nod, Kurt went back to his seat without another word. Hannah called up the next student and Kurt sat there embarrassed and frustrated.

"I think you did good." A girl turned around in her chair. Her hair was nearly black and her eyes the brightest most startling blue Kurt had ever seen and her smile was just as bright.

"Oh, thank you." Kurt whispered after glancing over to the back of Hannah's head. She was too preoccupied with the student at the front to be bothered with them.

The girl got up from her chair and moved to sit beside Kurt. "Harmony Pearce." she said holding her hand out, stuff, rigid and proper like.

"Kurt." He said taking her hand and shaking it, surprised at her firm grip.

"I know. I thought the song choice was nice, predictable but nice." She said with that broad smile.

Kurt sat there a moment and couldn't help but be reminded of Rachel, and again he felt homesick. His brow arched a little but he didn't say anything already used to the cold bluntness he had received from Rachel over the years. With Hannah it was different, she seemed to be out to get him and Harmony seemed genuine.

"I've heard that Hannah can be very...intimidating. I think your voice is nice too, and I could see the emotional depth, I just think you needed to focus more." Harmony rambled on in a whisper.

"Thank you...I'll remember that for next time." Kurt replied with a slight smile.

Soon, everyone was clapping and their conversation came to a quick end. They applauded with the rest of the class and Hannah jotted notes down and once the clapping ceased, she raised her head and called out to the class.

"Harmony Pearce."

Harmony beamed over at Kurt and stood straight up from her chair, nearly launching herself out. "Pardon me." She said to Kurt and bustled up to the front. The confidence on her face and in her stride had Kurt smiling back at her. It was like staring at Rachel Berry, and Kurt pursed his lips. God help a world that had two Rachel Berry's in it.

"I'm going to be singing, Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield." She said.

And as Harmony began to sing, Kurt's face expanded. His brow lifted and jaw dropped. She was amazing. Her voice was beautiful and she sang the song to near perfection. It was mesmerizing and practically terrifying to watch. Harmony was talented and Kurt hadn't felt so small. He shut his jaw and his teeth bit down gently on his lip. Glancing around he saw everyone else reacting the same way, and although the only part of Hannah Kurt could see was the back of her head, he could tell there was a smile or some kind of smirk on her face.

"Spectacular." Was all Hannah had to say.

Harmony bounced back over and sat in front of Kurt after giving him a special smile directed only at him. There was a small glint in her eyes, almost like she was challenging him to be better than her. Kurt returned the smile but the moment she turned away it dropped, and so did his stomach. Was he really talented enough to be here at NYADA? Perhaps Hannah was right and he was just a cocky boy from Ohio.

"It was humiliating!" Kurt exclaimed over coffee with Chandler. He sighed and took a sip of his mocha, pausing to swallow. "I mean, I know I wasn't perfect but I thought I had actually done a decent job all things considered. Then that Harmony girl gets up and nails it."

Chandler looked across the table with sympathetic eyes. He reached out and put his hand over Kurt's, sending a tiny spark to tingle over the skin. Kurt stared at their hands a moment before meeting Chandler's gaze. "It's still the beginning of the semester. You have plenty of time to show them all that you're an amazing singer, which you are no doubt about it. Don't let a few nasty comments get you down."

Kurt nodded. "I—I won't. Thank you, Chandler."

Chandler took his hand back and grinned, pushing his glassed further up his nose. "Don't mention it. We've got to stick together, right?"

Chandler was good company to have. He understood all of Kurt's references and they could both talk endlessly about Broadway and musicals and the latest issue of Vogue. Where as, chatting with Sam back in the apartment ended at talking about their day and the weather. And then Sam would prattle on about sports this or super hero comics that.

"I still can't believe I missed the assignment. I've never done that before, my mind is just so out of it." Kurt mumbled.

Chandler tilted his head a little, his usual cheery smile faded a little. "Is it because you miss Ohio?"

Kurt's eyes snapped up to Chandler's. He stared a moment wondering if the topic was going to turn to Blaine. "No. Well, yes. I miss my Dad and my friends but I can't stay at home forever."

"Ain't that the truth. Don't worry, New York takes a bit of getting used to. Took me almost all of last year to get used to it all. You got me though, and I'm more than happy to help!" His cheerfulness was back and it was contagious.

"I'm glad to have you." Kurt replied laughing softly. He sipped on his coffee thoughtfully. "I think one of these days you'll have to show me around. I've had time to explore the city but, I bet you know some great places to eat or find music."

Chandler's eyes lit up and nodded his head eagerly, almost choking on his coffee as he tried to respond as fast as he could. Kurt blinked and watched him with concern.

"I do! I do know some fantastic places, often time you can do both!" His voice started raise as his excitement grew. "There is this small cafe where they have live bands, and the owners have a music store right next to it! And they have all kinds of thing, sheet music for musicals, albums, and oh great we have to go!"

Kurt chuckled his smile now hurting his cheeks. "Yeah, that would be great! It sounds perfect."

Chandler's face started to show a little color, "Tomorrow night then, say around 8 o'clock?"

Kurt stopped mid sip and watched Chandler over the top of his cup. He set his coffee down and slowly smiled again. "I look forward to it."

Back in the apartment, Kurt contemplated texting Rachel to tell her about the date with Chandler. Was it even a date? The two were just going to walk and get food and music. Mid text the realization hit Kurt and he couldn't go through with it. He set his phone aside and sat staring off into space in the living room. Sam finally decided to say something after about ten minutes of complete silence.

"Dude, you alive in there?" Sam asked, waving his hand in front of Kurt.

Kurt blinked and his eyes focused on Sam. "What? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

Sam arched his brows, giving Kurt a very skeptical look.

"Okay, fine. I'm...I have a date I guess tomorrow." Kurt hated how miserable he sounded. Sam took a seat on the edge of the couch.

"Do you think you're even ready for that?" Sam asked. The question seemed offensive to Kurt and he scowled over at his friend.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He snapped.

Sam took a deep breath, and it showed on his face that he wished he had kept silent. "I'm just saying, I was like looking for the remote in your room cause the TV out here was getting all fuzzy and Iron Man was on..so um I checked under your pillow cause I mean I put stuff there under mine all the time. Well, I sort of found a ring that said Blaine and Kurt on it.."

Kurt was outraged. He stood straight up from his chair, his eyes on fire. Sam had invaded his room and looked at his private belongings.

"Are you insane? You can't just wander into people's rooms and start looking through stuff!"

Sam stood and raised his hands in surrender. "Dude, I'm sorry I didn't know I'd find that I-"

"I can't believe you, that was none of your business." Kurt's cheeks heated up with both anger and embarrassment. Not even Rachel knew about Kurt keeping the ring. He folded his arms over his chest, tears of frustration slowly making their way to the corner of Kurt's eyes.

Sam sighed, "I'm really sorry. I swear I won't go in there ever again. My point is that, it doesn't seem like you're over Blaine."

"I doubt that's any of your concern." Kurt said sharply.

"Point taken. I just don't want you to string along this guy if you're not ready to move on. Like, you shouldn't feel like you have to move on with him it could be someone else. Does that make sense?" Sam asked tilting his head to the side.

Oddly enough, Kurt knew exactly what he was saying. Kurt didn't have to jump right back into dating with Chandler just because he was there. He let out a long sigh and nodded a little to Sam.

"It's been four months and all I can think about is Blaine." Kurt admitted. "I don't even see other guys because it's only him. I shouldn't feel like that though, I should be over it."

"Who said?" Sam scoffed. "You guys were together for a long time and from what I've heard from you and Rachel jawing my ear off, the two of you were almost perfect."

Kurt rolled his eyes, the tears getting closer to falling. "Make me great about it." He grumbled bitterly.

"I'm serious man, you're not going to get over a relationship like that over night. I mean, it's happened to me before and I know it blows. But you can't force yourself to be over it, otherwise it's gonna make you feel miserable. You gotta let it happen on its own, and forcing yourself into a relationship with someone else isn't make it better dude. You're gonna break away sometime and find another person, just gotta let it happen naturally."

"It's just one date though." Kurt mumbled. "Its not like we're exclusive or that Chandler would be my boyfriend or anything."

"Then go on it!" Sam said slapping Kurt on the back. "But do it for yourself and not because it's what you think is expected of you. One date, that's it. Hell, don't even think of it as a date probably will make it easier."

Sometimes Sam said some really deep things and Kurt couldn't reply with anything but a smile. It had been four months since he and Blaine broke up and there was absolutely no reason what so ever to keep Kurt from going out on a single date with somebody. He liked Chandler and found him very easy to be around and to talk to. The only thing that rested in the back of Kurt's mind when it came to Chandler was that he wasn't Blaine. Kurt was still in deep and he wished more than anything he could just be over it.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for sticking with me guys! I know it's been forever since I updated, but last semester was crazy busy and I graduated and now I have a job. Soooo I'm gonna try to get back to writing this story. I haven't forgotten, just been extremely busy. Also sorry if this chapter is a little iffy, I hope you enjoy it anyway! :D

song: "Breakaway" Kelly Clarkson


	4. Better In Time

**A/N:** Hey guys! I know it's been FOREVER! Real life sucks and so does being an adult. I haven't abandoned the story but it may be a bit between chapters. I promise I will try and write them and post them as fast as I can! Hope you enjoy :D

"Better In Time" -Leona Lewis

* * *

Kurt had been extremely nervous about his date or not date, he still couldn't decide under what category it fell. After returning from classes that day, Kurt occupied most of his time trying to pull the right outfit. He had tried about every combination he could think of and still Kurt couldn't decided. Sam had come in once and offered to help but his solution was just pick a shirt that didn't smell dirty and put on a pair of pants preferably without holes. Kurt dismissed him.

It was nice that Sam had been so willing to help Kurt with all of this. He thought a lot about what Sam had said to him about going on this date for himself and not because of what he believed he was supposed to do. It would be unfair to Chandler to go out and not put his heart into it. And it wasn't as though Kurt didn't harbor feelings for Chandler. Those feelings were made apparent back during spring break. Kurt was in his head too much which caused him to second guess himself.

"This is stupid. Just get over it already." Kurt mumbled staring at himself in the mirror. He felt tears pushing their way to the surface. "Enough."

"Yo, Kurt! Chandler's here." Sam called out from down the hall. Kurt tensed wishing he had time to change his outfit one more time. He landed on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a sleek black vest with a silver bowtie. Maybe the bowtie was too flashy. And he realized too late that it reminded him of Blaine.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Kurt called back. He took a deep breath and left his room looking like a bomb had gone off, clothing everywhere.

"Wow, don't you look fancy." Chandler said with a beaming smile.

Kurt flushed. Chandler was wearing a pair of gray jeans, a nice shirt and jacket with one of his usual beanies. Chandler adjusted the glasses on his face and scanned Kurt up and down, Kurt noticed that his eyes lingered just a little longer on his legs and hips.

Sam stood off behind Chandler with a goofy grin on his face. He gave Kurt a thumbs up in secret, effectively making Kurt flush. "I try." Kurt replied ducking his head a little. "You don't think it's too much, right?"

"Not at all!" Chandler said rocking forward on the balls of his feet. "I think you look great and I love the bowtie. The silver gives the outfit the right accent. Come on, we don't want to miss the bands opening number." He held his arm out for Kurt.

Sam continued to smirk smugly. "You two kids have fun." He said opening the door for the two of them. Kurt shot a glare at Sam on the way out. He could hear Sam chuckling lightly as the door closed.

"Your roommate seems nice." Chandler said as they stepped outside of the building, his arm was still looped with Kurt's.

"He's pretty great." Kurt replied. "We went to high school together. When I told him I was going to NYADA he offered to let me live with him, at least until I can find my own place. I don't want to impose on him forever."

Chandler nodded listening to Kurt carefully, he glanced at Kurt from the corner of his eye. "As if you could impose on anyone. But if you're looking for an apartment there are a few buildings in my neck of the woods that I know have a few openings. It's closer to NYU and not NYADA so that might be a problem."

Kurt inhale sharply, Chandler was suggesting places closer to him. The air suddenly felt thick and unbreathable. Kurt managed to calm down, it wasn't as though Chandler was asking Kurt to move in with him. That would be insane.

"I'll keep it in mind, thank you." Kurt took to looking at the buildings around them. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Chandler didn't let go of Kurt's arm and Kurt was almost too afraid to pull back. He didn't want to hurt Chandler's feelings and he couldn't think up a good enough to not be this close to Chandler.

"How far is this place?" Kurt asked, breaking their silence.

Chandler smiled, "It's just around the corner actually. I didn't know you lived so close." As they rounded the corner Chandler pointed to a wood sign hanging in front of a little cafe, 'Ballads and Baristas' Kurt arched a brow. "Ballads and Baristas?" Kurt asked. "Interesting."

Chandler laughed, "Usually people call it Bb's." He shrugged. "It's new but very cool, cafe and music. Next door is Autotune Records, that's the music store I was talking about. Come on." He pulled on Kurt's arm a little to tug him down the street.

Inside the cafe, there were a decent number of people and only a few tables available. In the corner of the cafe was a tiny stage where a group of three musicians were set up. A keyboard, guitar and a drumset were crammed onto the stage. There was hardly any room to move. Kurt took a seat on one side of the booth and Chandler the other. Before Kurt could even comment on the place a perky girl with a short pixie cut came bouncing over to the table, she smirked at the two of them.

"Hey boys, name is Misty, what can I get you to drink?" She asked wrinkling her nose.

"Umm..." Kurt took a moment to think scrambling for the menu.

"It's okay." Chandler said to Kurt and then looked to waitress. "We'll have two of your chocolate chocolate mochas, with a little bit of mint."

Misty nodded and spun on the balls of her feet and walked off to put in the order. Kurt arched a brow, "You ordered for me."

"I hope that was okay." Chandler said his eyes going wide for a moment.

"No." Kurt said quickly, "Don't worry it's fine. That actually sounds really good."

Chandler sighed and leaned forward on the table grabbing a menu for himself. "It's one of their best drinks here besides their coffee."

Kurt's eyes scanned over the menu and then flickered up to Chandler. "So, you ordered my drink do you have a food suggestion."

Chandler smirked, "I love the French Onion Soup myself, oh and their grilled chicken sandwich is pretty good."

Kurt's stomach churned and he wasn't sure if it was out of nerves or hunger at this point. Maybe he should stick to something light, that way there was a less chance of him puking all of it up later on Chandler. After they ordered their food and their chocolate chocolate mochas came out, the band came onto the tiny stage.

"Finally! Some music." Chandler exclaimed, bouncing up in his seat. He was always so excited, and for a moment Kurt wondered what would happened if you told him his goldfish had died. Would he still show that same excitement about his fish moving onto that big fishbowl in the sky?

"This is really good." Kurt commented about the drink. It was extremely rich and Kurt was certain he wouldn't be able to finish all of it.

"Glad you like it, I don't know what I was going to do if you ended up hating it." Chandler said, his eyes scanning over Kurt's face.

Suddenly, Kurt felt self conscious and glanced down at his drink. The food came out a short time later, Chandler's French Onion Soup and Kurt's grilled chicken salad. It was a light meal, nothing fried that would sit heavy in his stomach. Kurt tried not to think of this as a date but just an outing between the two.

After their meal, and they had time to let their food sit Chandler asked if Kurt wanted to dance. He nodded and stood walking behind Chandler toward the crowded dance floor. Chandler reached back and took Kurt's hand without an ounce of hesitation though some warning would have been nice, Kurt had thought. He nearly jumped out of his skin but Chandler was oblivious. He probably thought Kurt was bouncing or convulsing with excitement.

The band played what sounded like a Mumford & Sons cover but was poorly executed. "They're...good." Kurt lied as they reached the dance floor and Chandler turned to face him.

Chandler let out a sharp burst of laughter. "They're terrible! I'm sorry the band tonight is so bad, but hey it's music."

"Where there is music I'll dance." Kurt said with a thin smile.

"Good to know. I promise you the other bands that have played here are better. Hope it doesn't tarnish your view on this place." Chandler moved closer to Kurt not only out of the lack of space but in an attempt to bravely reach out and put his hand on Kurt's lower back. Kurt's face turned bright red.

"I'm having a good time, don't worry I trust that this band is just a fluke." Kurt smiled, hoping that Chandler wouldn't notice the color in his cheeks.

Chandler's smile slowly faded, "I was afraid you cancel on me tonight."

"Why would you think that?" Kurt asked, in truth he had very nearly thought about canceling.

"I mean, after what happened over spring break, I thought you wouldn't want to speak with me again." Chandler admitted. For once his eyes weren't glazed over with joy or excitement. Kurt's brow furrowed and he pulled himself a little closer to Chandler.

"Are you referring to the kiss? Chandler, you didn't force me to kiss you." Kurt said with a sigh.

It was Chandler's turn to blush. "The way you reacted, I just thought that-"

"No, I'm sorry about that. Things were just...complicated then." Kurt said with a smile. "I'm sorry about that."

Chandler's eyes slowly flickered up to Kurt's face. "And are they still complicated now?" He asked in a small voice. Kurt barely heard him over the music. "I really like you Kurt, a lot. I know you had complications then but if you're complication free, I would love to take you out again after this, for the rest of the week if you'll let me."

Kurt blinked and stopped moving along with the music. He stared wide eyed at Chandler for a few seconds. "S-sure." He said with a growing smile. That strange feeling was there again in the pit of Kurt's stomach. "I'd really like that." It came out sounding less sincere than Kurt had hoped.

Chandler didn't appear to notice. He was grinning back at Kurt and held him closer. It felt nice to be wanted and desired again. Kurt smiled and put his head on Chandler's shoulder as they swayed.

"You're beautiful, Kurt." Chandler whispered in Kurt's ear.

His cheeks burned and Kurt responded with pulling Chandler closer. There was a twisting feeling in Kurt's gut. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but before he could say anything the song ended and Chandler pulled away as the next song began, a more upset tempo that didn't call for the way they had been before. Kurt wasn't sure if he was thankful for that or not. He smiled at Chandler who took Kurt's hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

Chandler began to dance to the next song, making ridiculous faces and it caused Kurt to laugh. As the night went on Kurt had mostly forgotten about the uncomfortable feeling he had in his stomach during their slow dance. He was laughing now and having a genuinely great time with Chandler. They talked about their favorite musicals and the way some of the people on the dance floor were dressed. And when Chandler told off a girl a few tables away from them for staring at them with a disgusted look on her face, Kurt beamed. The girl had been eyeing them since the two were dancing together. Obviously she wasn't liking what she was seeing. Chandler got up and sat on the same side of the table as Kurt and pulled him close.

"Take a picture honey, it'll last longer!" He called out.

Kurt blushed and ducked his head, laughing. "I can't believe you did that!"

"What, she was staring so hard I thought her eyes were gonna pop out of her head. She lives in New York and she acts as if she has never seen a gay couple before. They're like four of those couples in this place. You'd have thought I was sticking my tongue down your throat."

Kurt stopped laughing and pulled his lips into his mouth a moment. Chandler chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I would like to though. Not stick my tongue down your throat, I mean I'd like to kiss you." Chandler said with a growing smile.

"You're asking permission?" Kurt arched a brow, his palms felt sweaty and Kurt hardly ever sweat.

Chandler shrugged. "After what happened last time, I figured I'd double check with you to make sure you're okay with it." His blue eyes danced over Kurt's face.

Kurt smiled and nodded and leaned in slowly. Chandler leaned in and caught Kurt's lips softly with his own. He reached up and held Kurt's face with his hand. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds but the world seemed to drag by to Kurt. When they broke, Chandler had a goofy grin on his face, the kind that always made Kurt smile back. This time though, Kurt felt as though he were faking the smile.

That feeling was back again, his stomach twisting. Chandler took Kurt's hand and kissed the back of it. Kurt chuckled and his gaze wandered a moment and spotted a familiar face across the room. Kurt froze a moment and his eyes narrowed on the lanky meerkat face of Sebastian.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Kurt whispered.

"Pardon?" Chandler asked and went to turn to look where Kurt was looking.

Kurt quickly stood and directed Chandler's attention back to him before Chandler could spot Sebastian. "Can we get out of here? You know, maybe walk around the city a little before heading back?"

Chandler didn't notice or didn't care about the urgency that filled Kurt's words. Kurt didn't want to risk having to speak with Sebastian. With a nod, Chandler stood and held onto Kurt's hand and the two left the cafe. Kurt stole a glance back and just made out the top of Sebastian's head before they were out on the street.

"I had a great time tonight, Kurt." Chandler said as they finally made their way back to Kurt's apartment.

Kurt glanced up at his building and over to Chandler. "So did I, it was great."

"And you wouldn't have a problem doing this again later in the week?" Chandler pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Kurt looked down to the ground and thought a moment, and shook his head smiling over at Chandler. "I look forward to it." He said with a shrug.

Chandler hadn't let go of Kurt's hand since they left the cafe, not even as they got into the elevator and walked down the hall to stand in front of Kurt's door. Chandler smiled warmly at Kurt and slowly leaned in again. Kurt hardly moved as Chandler kissed him once more. This time the kiss seemed to be over with quickly.

"I'll call you tomorrow?" Chandler asked, his hand finally slipping form Kurt's. Kurt was glad to have his hand back.

"Okay. Yeah." Kurt waved and stepped inside the apartment and closed the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed, Kurt felt sick to his stomach and was afraid that if he moved he might vomit. Sam had been lounging on the couch playing video games only a few feet away from the front door. He had a lopsided grin on his face.

"Have a good time buddy?" He looked at the clock on the wall. "It's like one in the morning."

Kurt blinked and finally noticed Sam he nodded, "We walked around the city for a while." He said absently and slowly moved away from the door.

Sam's brow furrowed and he got up from the couch and put his game on pause. He followed Kurt down the hall toward Kurt's room.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Kurt stopped half way down the hall and turned to Sam, his eyes glittering with tears. Sam looked like he wanted to step forward to comfort Kurt, but wasn't quite sure as to how.

"Nothing. I had a great night with a great guy." Kurt said, his voice sounding hollow.

"That's good! See, I told you tonight wouldn't be bad." Sam said trying to lighten the mood.

Kurt licked his lips and slowly shook his head, "If I'm supposed to be getting over him, why does it feel like I cheated?"

Sam frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. He was silent for a few moments before he clapped his hands together and forced a smile to his face. "Hot chocolate! Whenever I'm sad, my mom made me hot chocolate with marshmallows in it. That's what we need right now."

Kurt sighed, "No, thank you Sam but no I don't want any hot chocolate." He offered Sam a tny smile.

Sam walked over and put his arm around Kurt. "Just because you're dating other guys doesn't make you a bad person, neither does feeling something when you're out on a date."

What Sam said made sense, but it didn't stop Kurt from feeling horrible. "Maybe I'm feeling like this because it was Chandler who I kissed the last time Blaine and I were...on a break."

"Wait, you've kissed this dude before when you and Blaine were together?" Sam asked.

"No, we weren't dating, per say, at the time. It was Spring Break and we argued and kind of broke up and—look I already feel awful I'm just going to get ready for bed." Kurt said.

Sam removed his arm from around Kurt and watched his friend disappear into his bedroom. After a minute Sam went over to Kurt's door and knocked gently.

"The offer for hot chocolate still stands if you want some. You know where to find me." Sam waited for a response from Kurt but never got one. He slowly walked back down the hall toward the living room to return to playing his game.

Kurt sat back against his door, knees drawn to his chest. He had great time with Chandler but Kurt narrowed that twisting feeling down, it was guilt. After everything tonight he felt guilty for having fun and being happy with Chandler. Kurt pulled out his phone and went through his contacts until he pulled up Rachel's name and dialed.

"Rachel? I didn't wake you did I?" He asked. "I'm sorry, I just...can I talk to you for a bit? Thanks."


End file.
